


A wish always comes with a price

by Laila_2802



Series: Good omens shorts [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale swap places.





	A wish always comes with a price

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's sad and it's short. I wanted to make it longer but I don't have any idea how. If someone wants to make a whole story out of it, I would love to read that, please tag me in it. 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy.

And now he's standing there, once again an angel. He doesn't know how he did it but being a bad demon and praying a lot maybe does work miracles. And he did pray a lot. Crowley just wanted to be good enough for his Angel and being a demon most certainly isn't. But wow, how he didn't miss it to be an angel. 

Happy with himself for once he rides to Aziraphales bookshop, to tell him the news. As always way to fast, as if that would change just because he's an angel now.   
What he didn't though of, was that not only was he a bad (or too good?) demon but Aziraphale was also a bad angel. So when he arrived and stepped in the bookshop he was shocked to see Aziraphale on the ground bleeding and crying with black wings wrapped around him. 

And now they where back at the starting point, an Angel and a Demon, best friends who are very much in love with each other. The only thing that didn't change, really. The love they have for each other, they just have to get used to their new situation, but they have each other for that.


End file.
